Quake
by Agent of Once upon a tardis
Summary: Post 2x10 AU where Skye goes and lives with the Avengers after she gets her powers. Slow burn Steve/Skye and I promise the story is better than the summary but I don't really know where I'm taking this. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Coulson walked into his office after Skye's latest nightmares and realized he couldn't handle this on his own anymore, he had to call the Avengers and hope that they would be willing to help after everything he did.

"So what are we going to do?" Clint asks to the room full of silent Avengers. A couple hours ago they had received a call from Coulson, a man they believed was dead for two years.

"I don't want to be associated with Shield anymore, I think we can all agree on that much" Steve says running his hand over his face as everyone nods in agreement.

"This girl needs help, and you guys have the ability to help her. Why don't a couple of you go and meet her, see if she will fit in and assess what her needs will be" Pepper says as she is typing on her phone as everyone just stares at her.

"She should plan all our missions" Clint says, eyebrows raised with a smile on his face

"Haha, not"Tony says "But I agree with Pepper, who wants to go meet her?"

In the end Clint, Natasha, and Steve decide to go, they get on the plane and head to see their once dead friend.

"So if they agree, I would go and live with the Avengers? For how long? Would I ever see you again?" Skye rambles as she paces in her room.

"Skye, calm down. The Avengers have the know how and resources to help you. Everything will be fine" he says and she nods in agreement. Coulson greets the three Avengers at the door to their base on his own.

"It's good to see you guys" Coulson says with a tight smile and the tension is evidence between the party.

"What can you tell us about this girl?" Steve asks crossing his arms over his chest

"Her name is Skye, she grew up an orphan and joined the Rising Tide once she was out of the system. That's how we found her and she's been training with us ever since." He says as they start walking toward a conference room

"How did she get these powers?" Natasha asks

"She was exposed to a knee artifact, Thor can probably tell you more than I can. I figure she can tell you the rest" Coulson explains and the three nod in agreement and enter the room where Skye is waiting

"You must be Skye" Natasha says reaching to shake her hand. Skye can't believe she is standing in front of three avengers but she just nods silently at the woman before her.

"So what exactly are your powers" Clint asks leaning against the wall

"I make things shake. I like to call myself a walking natural disaster" Skye said with a fake smile

"Though I've been trying to discourage her from doing that" Coulson says quickly, eyeing her wearily but Skye shrugs.

"Why do you think you need to come with us, instead of staying here?" Natasha asks causing Skye to lower her head, lettering her hair cover her face and Coulson speaks up.

"Certain members of our team have found it difficult to be around Skye recently. We don't have the resources to give her the help she needs." He says sadly and Steve's frown deepens out of sympathy for the young woman before him. Natasha looks at the other two who nod at her

"You can come with us, if you want." Natasha says and Skye looks surprised

"Just like that? What about the rest of you" she asks nervously

"We agreed that the decision would be left up to us. However if you do come with us, you would be cutting all ties with shield. The Avengers are no longer associated with shield and we don't want to be." Clint explains gently. He grew up in the system, he knew it would be hard for her to cut all ties with a family but Skye just nods.

"I know, AC explained that before you came. I just have to say goodbye to a couple people before we go if that's alright." Skye asks

"Of course" Steve says.

Skye gives May a hug and thanks her for being her SO and for a second there is a flicker of emotion on the older woman's face. Hunter pulls her into a short hug before ruffling her hair. He always tried his best to hide his discomfort around her and Skye appreciated that. Skye and Bobbi just share a look, they were never close and Mac, to no ones surprise, isn't there. Fitz is usually awkward about touching people but he gives the best hugs when he wants to. He holds her in one of those hugs for longer than usual. He expressed how much he will miss her before trying to discretely wipe away tears. Simmons is the hardest. The two best friends stand hugging for a couple minutes. Simmons makes Skye promise to take care of herself. She asks Skye to call if she needs anything despite the fact Simmons knows that probably won't happen. Finally Skye turns to Coulson. He just silently pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head. He has come to love the girl like a daughter and now he had had say goodbye, for who knows how long. Finally she pulls away and gives her family one last look before walking to join the three Avengers at the end of the hall, all looking sympathetic. Clint puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder and stirs her to the elevator while Steve carries what little pocessions she has.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I meant to post this on the first chapter but this story is widely inspired by another story called Awakening Quake. I'm taking this story in a different direction but the beginning is very similar

On the jet ride to the tower Skye realized she likes the Avengers. Natasha is nothing like she thought. She's funny and kind from what she can tell. Clint is flying so she doesn't really get to now him and Skye can't help stealing looks at Steve every so often.

"I'm sorry if it looks like I'm staring but AC has so much memorabilia in his office of you I never in a million years thought I would be sitting next to and moving into the same building as you. Honestly I know he's gonna miss me but he is probably more jealous than anything cause he likes you so much. I broke this snow globe of you once while I was knocking a guy out and he was more upset about the snow globe than the fact that our plane got ambushed." Skye rambles. Steve and Natasha both smile and Clint's laughter can be heard from the cockpit. They arrive at at the tower not long after where the rest of the Avengers are waiting.

"Hi I'm Pepper" a thin woman with medium length reddish hair. Skye remembers her from the news, she's dating Tony.

"This is Tony, Bruce, Sam, Darcy, and Jane. Darcy and Jane don't live here full time they just like to visit. Thor isn't here yet but he will be in time for dinner" Pepper says pointing to each person as she names them.

"Why don't I show you up to your room before dinner?" Pepper asks kindly and Skye smiles and nods before picking up her bags. The other woman can move surprisingly fast for how high of heels she is in.

"Jarvis, is Skye's room ready?" She asks

"Yes Ms. Potts" a monotone computer voice says from out of nowhere causing Skye to jump.

"You get used to it I promise" Pepper says with a smile. "You are apart of the security system know and Jarvis will answer you." She explains as steps off the elevator and walks toward one of the two doors on the floor.

"Who else lives on this floor?" Skye asks

"Steve, there are two people on almost every floor" Pepper explains as she pushed the door open. The apartment is nice, especially in comparison to her room on the bus and her van.

"This is all mine?" Skye asks as she looks around the apartment. There are three bedrooms, one is slightly bigger than the other which Skye assumes to be the master. There is a small kitchen with an island and a small table. There is a living area with a couch, small armchair and a good sized tv. The apartment is very open with pale blue walls and hard wood floors along with a couple area rugs.

"Yeah, everyone's apartment is basically set up the same and if you want anything changed just let Tony know and he will be happy to make any accommodations. I'll leave you to unpack and get settled in and Jarvis will let you know when dinner is ready" Pepper says and walks out of the room. Skye unpacks the clothes she has and sets her little hula girl on the windowsill. About an hour after Pepper had left Jarvis's voice came on again.

"Miss. Skye, Dinner is being served" he says

"Ok thanks Jarvis." Skye says and makes her way back to the kitchen area. There Tony, Clint, and Natasha are already seated with Jane and Darcy decided where to sit.

"You must be Lady Skye!" Thor says loudly

"Uh yeah but just Skye is fine." She says nervously.

"Don't bother, he'll call you Lady Skye no matter what " Clint says taking a swig of his beer. Skye goes around the table to sit next to Darcy and Steve pulls her chair out for her.

"Thanks" Skye says smiling and Steve just smiles and nods in response. Soon everyone is shoveling food in their mouth.

"So Skye, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Tony asks as he takes a sip of his wine.

"Well I grew up at orphanage when I wasn't bouncing around from one foster home to the other" Skye starts and no one notices Clint's head snap up. " I ran away when I was 16 and eventually met someone who taught me how to hack, which I'm very good at if I don't say so myself. I lived in a van for around two years after that while I was a member of the rising tide when shield picked me up." Skye says taking a bite of her food "And the rest you guys basically know."

"Did you say St. Agnes?" Clint asks and Skye nods as Clint studies her

"I remember you. Your name wasn't Skye though it was Mary right?" He asks with a smile on his face. The table sits in silent as Skye states at him for a couple minutes before a look of realizations crosses her face.

"Clint! Yes of course I remember. " she says with a large grin.

"You grew up"

"Well seeing as the last time you say me I was like 7? That tends to happen" Skye comments sarcastically and everyone laughs lightly.

"How did you get your powers?" Sam asks.

"It's a long story. So first off my dad is basically insane and he teamed up with Ward, my former SO, to try to force me to "change" and so they kidnapped me. My dad almost killed Coulson and then I followed this other girl Raina into an underground network of tunnels where this was like kree temple or something and then I was exposed to this kree artifact called an obolisque that changed me and the other girl but killed my friend." Skye explained as she tried to hide the wetness forming in her eyes and Thor's face became more concerned as her story continued.

"I was unaware these kree artifacts were still on Earth." He says

"I'm surprised Sif didn't tell you, she paid us a visit and almost forced me to go back to Asgard so that they could contain me." Skye says as everyone looks at her in concern. "Don't worry AC would never have let that happen."

"AC?" Tony asks confused and Skye smiles

"Coulson. When we first met I didn't like the whole calling him by his last name thing and he wouldn't let me call him Phil so I went with AC. Though technically it's DC now" she explains as she finishes her dinner.

"Well that's better than what Tony did, he just called him Agent" Pepper says getting up to get more wine. Everyone is silent at the mention of Coulson.

"I know you guys like hate him and whatever but if it makes you feel any better it was kind of hell for him. We didn't even find out what happened to him until about a year ago and even then it was a whole big mess that involved him getting tortured, more than once" she says snarky, trying to lighten the mood. Eventually they make their way back to chattering as everyone finished their meal. Darcy and Jane don't feel like going home so they each head for the couch to watch tv, followed close behind by Sam and Thor. Skye tries and fails to hide a yawn.

"It's been a long day, you should get some rest." Natasha says before removing the plate in front of her and Steve. Skye starts to object but Steve stops her.

"You went through a lot emotionally today. Come on I'll walk you to your room" he says as he gently pulls her along behind him. Skye resigns as a new wave of exhaustion hits her.

"Thanks, for walking me. I didn't realize how tired I was" Skye admits

"No problem" he says before opening his own door and entering.

Skye trudges to the shower which is heavenly in comparison to the bus showers. After she dries off and changes, Skye finally gets under the covers of the very comfy bed and begins to drift into an uneasy sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Skye is thrashing and whimpering in her sleep. There are things beginning to shake around the apartment and the bed begins to break underneath her. Suddenly she hears someone calling her name and shaking here. Skye opens her eyes in surprise and tries to move away form the person standing over her but she realizes it's Steve with a very concerned look on his face

"Hey it's alright, it's just me." Steve says gently as he runs his thumb along her shoulder. Skye takes a few shaky breaths before nodding.

"Crap, I broke the bed. How did you know something was wrong?"she says wiping away her tears.

"It's ok, Tony doesn't mind replacing it. Jarvis woke me up, he said there was something wrong. My bed is reinforced because of the super serum, you can sleep there tonight" he says as he pull the covers away from her and Skye blushes slightly

"I would sleep in one of the guest rooms but this way you can sleep without having to worry about the thing breaking beneath you" Steve say and Skye begins to object but Steve swiftly lifts her into his arms

"I don't mind, plus you have had a very long day and deserve a good nights sleep" he says and Skye feels herself relaxing into his chest. He makes the short walk to his own apartment and sets the half asleep Skye on his bed and pulls the covers up around her.

"Get some sleep" Steve says gently and Skye allows her eyes to flutter shut. Steve sighs and wonders what could have happened to this girl to cause such violent nightmares and goes to bed himself.

The next morning Steve is making coffee when there is a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" Steve says softly since Skye is still sleeping

"Jarvis told me that you had a visitor last night?" Tony asks as he wiggles his eyebrows and Steve rolls his eyes

"You know it's nothing like that. Skye had a bad nightmare and broke her bed, I let her sleep in mine." Steve explains and a look of concern crosses Tony's face

"I'll order a new one right away. Do you know what the dream was about?" He asks rubbing his hand over his beard.

"I didn't ask. She seemed pretty shaken up" Steve says as the door to his bedroom opens. Skye is still in her PJs that is a big T-shirt and a pair of shorts that are mostly covered by her shirt.

"Hey sorry, you probably wanted to get into your room" she says shyly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No, you are fine, I'm glad you got some sleep. Coffee?" Steve says offering her a cup which she accepts gratefully.

"So Steve tells me you had some pretty violent nightmares" Tony says leaning against the counter

"Yeah I probably should have mentioned them. My friend, Jemma, had to sedate me a couple times so that I could get some sleep. I don't know why I thought a new environment would change anything. I can just ask to administer one" Skye says sipping her coffee before making a face and getting some milk. Steve and Tony share a look.

"You can do it what you want but I don't suggest a sedative. They tend to keep your emotions bottled up, Bruce can show you some great yoga and breathing crap. He does a lot of tai chi. It helps keep the green guy away, even if it's fun when he's around" Tony says crossing his arms over his chest with his eyes full of concern.

"May taught me some tai chi before all this crap happened." Skye replies.

"Good I'll tell Bruce you will be joining him in the mornings. Also Natasha asked me to tell you to meet her in the gym for training at 9. I wouldn't keep her waiting. " Tony says with a smirk and goes to order Skye's new bed. Skye goes back to her room and changes into her workout clothes and tentatively heads to the gym. When she gets there Natasha is stretching.

"When I got my powers May stopped training me. She said she didn't think it was a good idea because of how unstable I was." Skye explains nervously wringing her hands.

"You'll learn May and I are very different. I want to assess your skills to see what I need to teach you and what you already know"

"I'm surprised you wanted to. I took a bit of convincing for ward and may to be my S0s." She says and Natasha can sense her anxiety.

"Well Thor probably knows the most about your powers but I can't see him doing combat training with a girl. Tony relies on his suit too much to help you and Bruce is a big no cause we try to keep the big green guy away. So that left Clint and I and we thought you would be more comfortable with me. Plus I wanted to" Natasha explains. Skye accepts that answer and they get to working out. Several hours later Skye flops down on the couch next to Clint and groans.

"I'm gonna be so sore in the morning." Skye complains and Clint just shakes his head

"Wanna watch Lion King?" He asks with raised eyebrows and Skye's face lights up

"Of course!" She says. Lion king was the only movie they had at the orphanage so it brings back memories for the both of them. Soon almost all the Avengers are in the living room watching it with them.

"I think the last time I watched this with you, it was the night after I came back from the Stevens." Skye comments after thinking about it for a couple minutes and Clint just shakes his head.

"Yeah, I almost left just to punch that family in the face." Clint comments with a sad look in the eyes.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, the families might have wanted me but SHIELD kept moving me around" Skye says trying to sound reassuring but it only causes more tension in the room and she shuts up. After the movie finished Tony plays lion king 1 ½ and the second one is halfway through when half the room is sleeping. Tony is snoring in an armchair. Jane is asleep on Thor with Darcy looking not far behind but on Sam. Skye dozed off on Clint not long ago but Clint was waiting until he knew she was asleep.

"Does anyone know what she was dreaming about last night?" Clint asks with the concern clear in his voice. Natasha kicks Tony in the leg to wake him

"Hey!" Tony exclaims rubbing his shin with a pouty look on his face. "What was that for?"

"Do you know what Skye's nightmare was about last night?" Natasha asks again.

"No, all I know is her friend started sedating her so that she could get some sleep. She was going to ask Jane and Bruce for one but Steve and I suggested she not." Tony explains and Steve nods in agreement and Bruxe frowns.

"Tomorrow I'll ask her to run some tests and a work up on her." Bruce says scrubbing his face and everyone nods in agreement when they realize the second movies ended. Thor lifts Jane and carries her to his room and Sam does the same with Darcy but carries her to her own room. Natasha, Steve, Tony, and Bruce all stand to go to bed (even though Tony is probably going to the lab).

"Is her new bed in her room?" Clint asks and Tont nods. Clint gently lifts the girl from his childhood and carries her to bed. The little Mary Sue Poots that he knew had already been through a lot, he didn't want to imagine what she had been through since. He sets her in bed and pulls the covers over her and goes to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Skye reluctantly allows Bruce to run the test he wants but Clint and Steve refuse to leave the room while he is doing them no matter how many times Skye insists she's fine. The team helps Skye learn to control her powers while still doing normal training with Natasha. Skye's nightmares continue but lessen in frequency and Bruce's Tai Chi helps a lot. Tony realizes how good she is with computers so he puts her to work in the lab but Skye loves it. One day they are all eating dinner together.

"You know there is something I keep forgetting to tell you guys" Skye says while taking a bite and everyone tenses up causing her to laugh.

"It's nothing bad, I think. Before I came here I was still basically the tech department at shield and I got this lead on a guy being controlled by Hydra. I came so close to finding a couple times. Coulson told me to tell you guys but it's completely slipped my mind. What was his name…" Skye says thinking for a second. "Sorry everything just kinda turns into code when I'm working, oh! James Barnes. Does that mean anything to you guys?" And suddenly Steve is on his feet and pulling her to her own

"Repeat that name" he says slowly and deliberately and everyone is staring at her.

"James Barnes? I found him once or twice but the tactical team was too late both times." She says slowly and suddenly she is being pulled toward the lab and is deposited in her chair.

"Find him again" Steve says with a pleading look in his eyes with everyone standing behind him with the same look in their eyes.

"It's really not that simple. It took me months to get through all the front Hydra put up to find him and the last time I tried, hydra had basically lost control of him. He'd gone rogue which surprisingly makes it much harder to find him. This will take a while." She tried to explain without going into computer jargon.

"But I'll try" she reassures them "I'll find him" she gives a sympathetic smile and the tension seems to leave the room. "Know everyone out" Skye says as she starts typing on her multiple keyboards. Everyone but Tony and Steve walks out of the room

"What, why I'm not going anywhere, I want to help" Steve exclaims causing Skye to sigh

"There is nothing you can do right know. Unless you know the right algorithm to break through the multiple firewalls and can give each firewall a new code, then I'm sorry but you can't help" she explains and Steve resigns as he sulks out of the room but Tony stays

"I'm surprised you didn't ask who is was, why he was important to Steve" Tony says and Skye just shrugs

" when he wants me to know he'll tell me. Know you get out too. Jarvis can back anything up I need, plus I promised Pepper that you would actually sleep this week" she says before Tony nods. Everyone goes to bed except Skye who is still typing away when Tony and Bruce walk in the next morning causing some surprise

"Hey, sleep well?" Skye asks as she drinks her coffee

"Did you ever go to sleep?" Tony asks raising his eyebrows

"Nope" Skye says exaggerating the p sound and Tony looks annoyed

"You never go to sleep at night unless you are specifically told or forced so you really can't give me a lecture about this. Hydra improved their security since last time, they keep trying to send me down wrong back channels every 2 minutes and recoding their system is taking forever." Skye explains and then takes a long gulp from the red bull next to her

"Hey that's mine!" Tony says annoyed and Skye just shrugs. They play the same dance the next morning but this time Tony and Skye are both in the lab still awake and the morning after that. However on the fourth morning Steve walks in and finds Tony passed out asleep but Skye is still typing away though significantly slower than earlier and she sees him walks in.

"Hey, Jarvis stopped making me coffee" she pouts. Skye had been forced to take mini naps during the day but the never lasted long.

"I'm glad, you haven't slept through the night in days. When I asked you to do this I didn't mean for you to stop taking care of yourself." Steve explains as he gently cups her face with his hand. "Come on you are going to sleep." He pulls her to her feet and she allows the weariness to set in. Suddenly Steve lifts her into his arms but Skye is too tired to protest. He walks out of the lab and takes her to the living room first.

"Do you want to eat or sleep first?" Steve asks but she is already asleep with her face pressed against his chest and Clint walks in

"Hey! You got her out of the lab, congrats. It's not like you put her there in the first place" Clint grumbles the last part but moves to take Skye from his arms " I'll take her to her room" Clint says smoothing the younger girls hair back but Steve doesn't move.

"We can talk about this later, but right know I'm putting her in her bed" Steve says and pushes past Clint toward her bedroom. Skye stirs slightly when she is placed on the bed.

"What's goin on" she slurs and tries to open her eyes

"Shh, you are very sleep deprived. Just got some rest, I'll make sure Tony gets to bed too" he says rubbing her shoulder lightly as Skye drifts off to sleep again. Steve starts to make his way back to the lab to wake Tony when he is stopped by Clint.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said but there are just some things you don't understand." Clint says rubbing his hand through his hair.

"So explain it to me" Steve says calmly

"I've held that girl in there while she cried herself to sleep, because anther family decided they didn't want her. Growing up in the foster system is hard. Especially for her since she didn't know who her parents were. She didn't even know her own name. And know apparently her dad is crazy and her mom is dead. I've always been overprotective of the kids in the system, especially her. I know you won't hurt her, at least purposely but.." Clint trails off

"It's instinct" Steve finishes and Clint nods taking a breath

"I won't hurt her. Besides… we are just friends" Steve says causing Clint to roll his eyes.

"Yeah whatever you say. Come on let's get Tony to bed before Pepper gets home. Shes scary when she's pissed." The two walk toward the lab


	5. Authors note

Hey guys sorry for the long wait for the update. I got really busy with school and finals and work. I can't promise a consistent update schedule but I will do my best. I already have a good chuck written out, I'm just adding and figuring out how to separate it. I'll update soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Over the next couple weeks the team gets Skye into a semi normal sleep and work schedule. She trains her powers usually with Tony and then combat trains with Tasha and or Steve. She works on finding Bucky whenever she can, and Steve did tell her who Bucky was not long after she started looking for him. Skye had managed to get her powers under control. To her surprise the team told her she was going to be an avenger.

"Seriously?" She asks in surprise

"Well what did you think was gonna happen once we helped you get your powers under control?" Tony asks and Skye looks away tugging at her hair.

"You thought we were gonna send you back" Clint says sympathetically and Skye can't quite make eye contact.

"It's a foster kid thing I guess" she says quitely

"Well that will never happen" Tony says clapping her on the shoulder and there is a twinkle in his eye.

"Let's throw a party! We haven't had one since Skye's moved into the building." Tony exclaims causing everyone in the room to roll their eyes but resigns themselves to going.

"I'll start making the calls" Tony exclaims almost giddy. Steve grabs her hand and cups her face

"You aren't going anywhere" he says softly and kisses her before heading to the gym. Natasha groans

"Know I have to drag my fancy dress out of my closet" she says

"Wait, it's a formal party?" Skye says nervously and everyone just nods

"I don't really own a formal clothing. Living in a van and a plane doesn't usually require ball gowns." She says rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly causing Natasha to smile

"Darcy and Jane are going to be very excited to go shopping. Plus Tony is paying" she says before steering Skye toward the door.

It was a fairly successful shopping trip. Pepper had decided to join and all the girls got new dresses. It was a nice day so they decided to walk the rest of the way mhome after the driver stopped for gas.

"Are you excited for the party Skye?" Jane asks and Skye smiles

"Yeah I've never been to a real party like this before" she exclaims

"Even your prom?" Darcy asks

"I dropped out of high school when I was 16 so I didn't go to prom. Guys weren't to keen on foster girls so none of the older guys ever asked me." She explained and Darcy looked sympathetic. Suddenly there was a bright blue light surrounding Skye and the rest of the group is blinded. A man emerges and grabs her before disappearing entirely

"What the hell was that!" Natasha exclaims.

Tony's phone rings and he sees it Pepper

"Hey, how's the shopping trip going?" He asks as he continues to tinker with his gadget

"Tony something's happened" Pepper says quietly and he drops his gadget immediately.

"Just get everyone in the same room ok. We will be home soon."

No one seemed to be able to sit still when the elevator bell dinged everyone was on their feet. Natasha looked as stony faced as ever and Darcy and Jane were staying close to each other. As soon as they entered Pepper was in Tony's arms and Steve looked concerned.

Where's Skye?"

Sorry this is so short. It's just the way it ended up being broken up.


End file.
